Icezer's Quest
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Icezer is a hedgehog with power over ice and is a bit of a coward. But when his older brother Rage goes missing and their mortal enemy the evil Nix the Dark returns Icezer decides it is time he steps up and take care of things himself. Though frightened Icezer will do everything he can to stop Nix and save both Mobius and Rage. Icezer's time to prove himself has come. Now rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Icezer's Quest**

 **Summery: When Rage goes missing and The Chaos Guardians are informed of Nix's return but when they discover Rage is unavailable his youngest brother Icezer decides to take his place.**

 **A/N: Okay so I know all of my stories are focused on Rage. So I figured why not give Icezer the spotlight for once. He's kind of been like Rage's Luigi he's there as a brother but never gets his time to shine so here it is, Icezer's time in the spotlight.**

 **Chapter 1: Substitute Chaos Guardian**

 _(POV Icezer)_

 _My name is Icezer Chaotic the Hedgehog and chances are you might have heard of my brother Rage before. He's the Chaos Guardian which is a big deal you know. He has protected Mobius many times from different threats. I am his youngest brother and I enjoy helping him with his tasks…because I know I couldn't do anything close to what he does on my own just being able to help is enough for me!_

 _You might be wondering why that is relevant well truth is even I didn't know what was about to happen._

(Angel Island-1:00 PM)

"Tikal? Knuckles? Rage?" An icy blue hedgehog calls. It was Icezer the youngest of the three Chaotic children. Icezer was a slightly smaller hedgehog who as the name implied had and icy blue fur color. He had a yellow strip that when from the center of his eyes back along his top quill. Some messy silver hair and a small scar under his left eye from one of Nix's claws. Normally Icezer wore a simple dark grey T-shirt and a pair of silver shorts. His shoes were a solid black and his gloves were white. His arms and legs had stripes like shadows but they were yellow instead. "You guys here?" he calls as Tikal appears

"Good morning Icezer." She smiles "Are you looking for Rage?" she asks and the icy blue hedgehog nods "He's not here." She sighs "He's been gone for a while and we are worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Icezer says

"So what brings you here?" Knuckles asks appearing

"Well I just finished a joint project with Miles "Tails" Prower and GUN on a defense system for their Air Fleet. So being done I want to come see how Rage was doing."

"Well last time we looked he and Christain left in a hurry something about Vlagh." Tikal says

"Oh…" Icezer sighs "Hope it's not too bad."

"Tikal!" a voice echoes as a golden wolf appears

"Chaotix?" she asks

"Where is Rage?" he asks "It is urgent."

"We haven't heard from him in weeks." She replies "Nor can we find him. What's wrong?"

"Nix is back again." Chaotix says and the group gasps "He must be stopped."

"But we don't even know where he is." Tikal says

"Then look for him!" Chaotix yells "This is of the upmost importance!"

"You think we haven't tried?!" Knuckles yells "We have looked all over Mobius! All over Shadow Mobius and all over Dark Mobius! We can't find him!"

"Then we are all doomed!" Chaotix sighs

"I-I'll go." Icezer says and the three look at him like he is insane

"What did you say Icezer?" Chaotix asks

"I will go and fight Nix." The icy blue hedgehog repeats

"Icezer-" Tikal begins

"If Rage cannot be found and he has been missing for a while it is likely he was captured!" Icezer says "If he cannot do anything then… I will."

"Icezer that is very brave of you but I am afraid that would just nor be possible." Chaotix sighs "Only a Chaos Guardian can defeat Nix."

"Wait what about a Substitute Chaos Guardian Chaotix?" Tikal asks

"No…" Chaotix says "We can't do that… out of the question."

"What do you mean Substitute Chaos Guardian?" Icezer asks

"A Substitute Chaos Guardian is a special position who would take the role of a Chaos Guardian should one not be available for a task. They are slightly weaker than a normal Chaos Guardian but have access to all of the same abilities and powers that normal Chaos Guardians do." Tikal explains "There hasn't been one in over 5,000 years though."

"Because we haven't needed one nor do we need one now!" Chaotix says

"Come on Chaotix you know very well if we don't take care of Nix posthaste then he might be too powerful for Rage alone to stop!" Tikal yells "If we are going to stop him we need to give Icezer a chance!" Chaotix looked at her silent for a moment he knew she was right… if they did not act fast then it was very possible that Nix could grow too powerful for one Chaos Guardian to deal with.

"Fine…" he finally agrees "We will make Icezer a Substitute Chaos Guardian."

"Wise choice." Tikal says looking at Icezer "Are you sure you are up for this?" she asks him

"Yeah…" Icezer replies softly "Let's do it."

"Come with me." Chaotix says leading Icezer through a portal and into a room. Icezer knew where he was… Rage's Chamber of Memories where a sword sat. "To be honest Icezer Rage always wanted to allow you a Blade of Chaos but… we never allowed him to give you one. But one of ours actually wanted to have you wield him… so I guess this is as good a time as any…"

"He wanted me to have a Blade of Chaos?" Icezer asks as a white feral wolf with bright glowing light blue eyes appears from the sword, a frozen mist surrounding him.

"Greeting Icezer Chaotic." He says in an echoing voice "My name is Hokkyoku ōkami or Arctic Wolf and I know you through your great brother the wielder of the legendary Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu. I have seen you assist him in battle and I was surprised to see you take up this task on your own. Please allow me to aid you in your quest."

"Hokkyoku ōkami…" Icezer echoes "Thank you." He looks at the wolf as it howls and returns to the sword.

"Alright Icezer take Hokkyoku ōkami from it's rest and accept the power it offers." Chaotix saysand slowly Icezer walks up to the handle. He looks back at Chaotix who nods and he slowly draws the blade. As he does so a cold wind fills the room and the icy blue colored sword is drawn and Icezer held it to the skies.

"Freeze… Hokkyoku ōkami" he says in mixed voice with the wolf's as the blade transforms. It now had a furry handle with what appeared to be the end of a grey wolf's tail coming from the bottom. The blade was made of solid, sharpened ice with little ice spiked on the edges of the blade. Around it a frozen mits. Icezer could feel the small chill from the blade as he felt the knowledge of Hokkyoku ōkami's abilities and mastery over the Elemental Chaos from of Icy Chaos flow into him. Soon after the blade returns to normal and Icezer dismisses the sword.

"Good luck Icezer." Chaotix says "You'll need it…"

"Thank you Chaotix….if I find Rage I will let you know." Icezer answers

"Please do Icezer and don't do anything too careless please." The old wolf replied

"Don't worry Chaotix leave it to me." The young hedgehog says as he disappears.

 **So should I continue? Yes or no? Please let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Dark Mobius**

Icezer looked at the frozen wolf that was to be his guide on saving his brother Rage. In front of the two was a portal to Dark Mobus. "I am scared…" Icezer admits

"Icezer right now you are the only one who can save Rage." Hokkyoku ōkami sighs "If it is Nix who took him then it also means that you-"

"Nix?!" Icezer yells in fear "Oh no I cannot defeat Nix he is too powerful!"

"Pull yourself together Icezer!" Hokkyoku ōkami yells "We are in this together! You can defeat him and save Rage!" Icezer looked at the wolf before sighing he knew that he was right…

"Alright…" the icy blue hedgehog sighs "Let's go." He then walks through the portal and Hokkyoku ōkami returns to the blade. Icezer exits the portal on top of a hill. "It has been a long time since I was here" he sighs as Hokkyoku ōkami appears again.

"It sure is nice without Nix around" he says

"Hay Hokkyoku ōkami?" Icezer asks "If we are going to just talk like this can I call you Wolf?"

"I don't see why not." The wolf responds "You are my wielder so nickname me as you please,"

"Thank you." Icezer says before a scream is heard. The two look down to see a small village under attack by Dark Spawns "Those are Dark Spawns!" he says

"No Icezer you must focus on the task at hand!" Wolf growls "You don't have time to save those villagers from the Dark Spawns!"

"Wolf there is no way I can match Nix at this point if I want to defeat him I am going to have to get experienced with how your power works." Icezer says "Besides I know those Dark Spawns…they're Nix's"

"You make a valid point Icezer…" Wolf says before pausing to think "Very well let us go." He agrees returning to the blade as Icezer draws it and leaps down into the village.

Down in the village the people were standing in a line with a line of Dark Spawns and in front was a black hedgehog form with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth in a sinister grin. He had long red claws and a dark aura surrounded him. "Oh it is good to be back…" he smiles "Now you will all bow to me or else…"

"We'll never bow to you again Nix!" a man yells.

"Is that so?" Nix chuckles "Dark Spawns…" he begins a command but then they were hit by ice freezing them solid. "Huh?" Nix looks surprised as a light blue blur passes him and another to soon follow. The two then sped by the frozen Dark Spawns and sliced at them shattering them. The two then stop in between Nix and the people.

"Long time no see Nix." Icezer says trying to act as brave as he could.

"So after all these years Nix I see you are still alive." Wolf says

"I-Icezer?!" Nix asks surprised before chuckling "Alone? What happened to your red pal?"

"You should know Nix…we know your imprisoned him." Icezer says "I am going to save him!"

"You?!" Nix laughs "You are a coward what makes you think you could save him?!"

"I'll show you." Icezer taunts

"Hmph…if you want him you will have to get him from my castle…after I am dead that is!" he laughs vanishing.

"Is everyone here okay?" Icezer asks looking at the citizens who mutter and state their thanks for Icezer's save

"Wow…" a kid says

"Y-you're a Chaos Guardian aren't you?" a man asks

"No just a substitute my older brother Rage is the Chao Guardian. I am his youngest brother Icezer Chaotic." He replies

"The Chaotics?" a cat asks "A name I haven't heard in a long time…" he says as an old hedgehog walks up and looks at Icezer.

"Yup you are definitely a Chaotic." He says turning "Come with me young Icezer."

[Meanwhile]

Rage was sitting in a prison cell with Christain next to him the two had lost hope of getting out, Rage's Chaos couldn't break it nor could Christains attack even when the combined them they could not break anything. Soon Nix arrives "Hello, how's the cell?"

"Nix when I get out of here you are so dead!" Rage growls

"What brings The Great King of Darkness to his prison anyway?" Chrisstain asks with a scoff

"To tell Rage….if little brother is trying to play hero…" Nix smiles acting as if he was a small chiled witht the last words "HE thinks he can be the big hero and save his big brother."

"Icezer!" Rage gasps before looking at Nix "He will save me! I know it"

"We'll see about that…" Nix smiles before turning around and leaving.

"Icezer what are you thinking?" Rage sighs

"You don't actually think Icezer is going to try and save us? Do you?" Christain asks

"I hope not because he will be killed by Nix" Rage sighs

"Don't worry we will find a way out." Christain says

"Even then unless we find my Inhibitor Rings I am useless." Rage replies

[Back in the Village]

Icezer was sitting at a small table with the old hedgehog across from him and Wolf next to him. "So you know the Chaotics?" Wolf asks

"Indeed you see I am your uncle Neon, Icezer…" the hedgehog says "Where is Rage?"

"I think Nix captured him and now I am going to save him." Icezer answers

"You have grown then… the Icezer I remember was a lot more scared then you…" Neon smiles

"Actually Uncle Neon… I am scared out of my mind right now. I am here to save Rage." Icezer admits

"He's not planning to turn Rage dark is he?" Neon asks

"He can't" Icezer answers

"What do you mean he can't?" Neon asks

"Rage is the Chaos Guardian." Wolf says "He is immune to darkness. After all he has killed Nix before."

"So you're telling me that a Chaotic is a Chaos Guardian?" Neon asks

"Yes, and Rage is probably the best and most powerful one ever. He was the one to discover Ultima, Perfect and most of the Elemental Chaos powers." Wolf replies

"Icezer you listen to me." Neon says "Whatever you do out there don't get yourself killed alright?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Icezer smiles "Well I best be off."

"Yeah…go to the Dark City, face Nix and save Rage, Icezer you can do it." Neon says as Icezer stands up and leaves with Wolf.

"Can you sense Rage?" Icezer asks

"I can feel his energy signature…" Wolf says focusing "He is to the north."

"Alright let's do this…" Icezer says as the two take off

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: Icezer meets two old friends one good the other bad. Can Icezer get to Rage and Christain? Is he actually strong enough to stop Nix and Vlagh? Or will he perish trying? Find out next time in Icezer's Quest Chapter 3: Vlagh appears!**


	3. Chapter 3: Icezer and Nix Face off

**Chapter 3: Nix and Icezer face off.**

Icezer stops at the outer edge of The Dark City where he was told to go. "Wolf…" he says

"Yes Icezer?" he asks coming out of the blade's hilt.

"I need you to tell me something, if I go up against Nix and win…what will happen to me after that?" Icezer asks him

"What do you mean?" Wolf asks "What exactly are you worried about?"

"I was only granted this power to help Rage correct?" he asks and Wolf nods "So when I am done I will lose the power right?"

"Well normally that would be the case however seeing to the fact we have so little Chaos Guardians and with the change in the light/dark balance I have been thinking…Icezer would you become a Chaos Guardian alongside your brother?" Wolf replies, Icezer shocked stands there a moment inthought.

"I…don't know if I could." He replies "Being the only Chaos Guardian is what makes Rage special and I am not sure I could do that to him. I would at least keep the substitute powers if I could."

"A wise answers." Wolf smiles "Just remember to defeat Nix the chances are you will need to use a True Chaos Form."

"I figured as much." Icezer sighs "Don't worry I can handle it."

"Icezer you do not need to lie to me I can tell you are scared right now." Wolf sighs "I like the fact you can mask it so much but I am connected to your soul… and heart I know how you feel. Right now you really want to run away and hide like a turtle right?" Icezer nods "But something is keeping you from doing so why?"

"Don't you know?" Icezer asks

"I am only connected to your heart and soul not your mind Icezer." He replies

"It's Rage." Icezer sighs "I can't just leave him. He's my brother and he has always been there for me. It's long past the time I do the same. No matter how scared I am Rage is always more important than my safety."

"Heh you are a lot like him Icezer." Wolf chuckles "Whenever you are ready, as always we fight as a team Icezer. So if we die, then we die together."

"Thank you Wolf…let's go." Icezer replies as they run into the city.

(Meanwhile in the Dungeon of Nix's Fortress)

Rage and Christain were sitting on the cold stone ground when Rage's ears perk up. "Christain!" he says "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah…" he answers "What is it?"

"By chaos…" Rage says in shock "Icezer… that's his energy I can feel…he actually came to help us Christain!"

"Then it's a shame you will get to watch him die huh?"Nix chuckles "In case you haven't noticed you two are locked up in MY Throne room!" he laughs

"Huh?" Rage asks as the stone walls fade and they find themselves in the black, purple and red hall with Nix's throne where he sat behind him banner with The Dark Legion's insignia. Across the large room was Rage's Inhibitor Rings.

"Nix…" Rage growls in anger "If you harm my brother…I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?!" Nix yells angered "You are imprisoned by me! I finally beat you!"

"Yeah so now it's 1 to like 45." Christain chuckles

"Silence!" Nix yells "Icezer will be here soon…" he then smiles a toothy grin

(Fortress first floor)

Icezer and Wolf blast through the door to find the place empty. "Hurry we need to get to the top." Wolf says running up the large stairs. Icezer soon followed behind. After some time they reach the top and Icezer looks at the door.

(inside)

Suddenly, Rage Christain and Nix look around feeling the Chaos Energy nearby. "What is that?" Nix asks before the door is blow across the room as Icezer and Wolf leap in looking ready to fight.

"Icezer?!" the three gasp

"That's right I am here to sav my friends!" Icezer says as Wolf steps up

"Nix the Dark you are to surrender now otherwise we will destroy you." Wolf says

"That coward kill me?" Nix laughs insanely

"I am not the same Icezer you know Nix!" the icy blue hedgehog yells "Through this small journey I have gotten over my fears. Nix the Dark…I will defeat you!" he yells pointing his sword in the air "Freeze!" he calls as it transforms "Hokkyoku ōkami!" he calls when it is done.

"So Arctic Wolf is the name of that Blade of Chaos?" Christain asks

"What Blade of Chaos?" Rage asks

"The one Icezer has." He replies and Rage looks at Icezer quickly

"You're right he has a Blade of Chaos!" Rage exclaims "But…how?"

"So you think that little is sword can beat me?" Nix chuckles "how sweet."

"I am not sure you understand Nix." Wolf says "Icezer here has the powers of a Chaos Guardia."

"What?" both Nix and Rage ask

"That is correct Chaotix made me a Substitute Chaos Guardian so that I could defeat you Nix." Icezer says "Thanks to him and Wolf I have become stronger and overcame my fears. I am no longer scared of you Nix!"

"So does that mean you wish to battle me?" Nix asks

"Yeah." Icezer answers "If it means I have to give my own life to save Rage then so be it." He glares at Nix putting his sword in a fighting position.

Nix stood there a moment surprised at Icezers answers. For once the dark hedgehog felt a trickle of humanity in him, "I must admit" he says solemnly "Your determination to save Rage is very interesting. If you can defeat me I promise to let him and Christain go."

[Music: What I'm Made of…~Crush 40(Sonic Heroes)]

"Fair enough." Icezer agrees "Now, En Garde!" he yells leaping for Nix who is caught off guard and sent into the pillar on the left side of his throne his throne where one of the Dark Legion banners fell on him. "Icy Chaos strike!" Icezer yells not leaving any time for Nixto recover from the attack as the dark hedgehog stands up he is hit by the next attack and became frozen from the waist down.

"H-how did you get so powerful?" Nix asks surprised at Icezers new power.

"I told you." Icezer answers "I will not repeat myself."

"Very well…I will not let my ambitions be destroyed by you none the less!" Nix grunts as the ice breaks and he summons a barrier of Dark energy. Soon it expands and prevents either from leaving the large throne room. Nix then glows as his fur turns pure blackand he grows claws and his eyes a glowing red with black instead of white. "I hope you are ready because I am going to go all out something I haven't been able to do with Rage yet."

"Probably because I beat him too fast." Rage chuckles

"Silence you!" Nix yells at Rage

"Now Icezer…" Wolf's voice echoes in his head "..you must use the power of an Ultima Chaos form!"

"I will." Icezer says summoning the Chaos Emeralds which Rage looks on surprise since he had them with him. Normally he would summons them back nut in this case, it would be best to leave it to Icezer. Without his Inhibitor Rings using Chaos could severely harm Rage.

"Alright…" Icezer says as the emeralds spin "Let's do this!" he says louder as his voice echoes and he is turned into an Ultima Chaos Form! Icezer was pure white with light blue markings all over him. His eyes were golden and he was wearing the gi worn by Chaos Guardians!

"No…" Rage chuckles in disbelief. "It can't be."

"What is it Rage?" Christain asks

"That Gi…" he smiles "Icezer isn't just a substitute he is a Chaos Guardian through and through! That means Chaotix actually took it seriously when I asked him about letting Icezer join me."

"Alright Nix let's settle this!" Icezer says

"Very well Icezer prepare yourself…" Nix says "I am going to show you what a God of Darkness iscapable of and send you into the deepest darkness!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Icezer chuckles

 **To be continued**

 **Can Icezer defeat Nix and save Rage? Or will he fail trying? The final battle has begun find out what happens next time in Icezer's Quest Chapter 5: Battle! Icezer and Nix part 1**


End file.
